<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hey Jasper, what the FUCK just happened by HaroThar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23287324">Hey Jasper, what the FUCK just happened</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaroThar/pseuds/HaroThar'>HaroThar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Screaming, So how 'bout that SUF episode huh, steven universe future s1e17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:41:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23287324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaroThar/pseuds/HaroThar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steven warps to Homeworld to seek advice from the Diamonds, leaving his family alone with Jasper. They question her, naturally.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>139</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hey Jasper, what the FUCK just happened</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Steven!” Pearl shouted, banging on the glowing pink barrier before it fell away on its own, its creator now far out of reach. She staggered forward, staring vacantly at the empty space for only a brief moment, and then rounded on Jasper. Jasper, not having expected it (and didn’t she always underestimate Pearl?) was thrown against the wall, Pearl’s spearpoint levelled just below her nose.</p><p>“What happened?” Pearl demanded.</p><p>“Woah, P, maybe ask like a normal person,” Amethyst tried to placate, purple hand on Pearl’s arm, but she swatted it off brusquely. </p><p>“What! Happened!” Pearl repeated, her spear tapping against the tip of Jasper’s nose. “Why were you in the bathroom with Steven! Why are you calling him your diamond and acting, acting--” Pearl glanced around, wild fury and panic in her gut, “--servile!? What happened!?”</p><p>“He shattered me,” Jasper said, sounding proud, and Pearl was startled enough she nearly dissipated her form. She did dissipate her spear, Garnet’s hand coming to rest on her shoulder. She didn’t need to look at them to know their faces matched hers. Horrified. “He came to me for training, so I taught him how to <i>fight!</i> I taught him how to <i>use</i> that anger that you clods are too afraid of! And when we had our rematch, he defeated me and shattered me.” Jasper looked up, grinning wide, her fist clenched in front of her as though in victory.</p><p>“He brought me back with his diamond magic, and now I serve him. Now he has <i>proved</i> he is a diamond worth serving!” She planted her hands on her hips and smiled down at them. “All in all, probably the best day of my life.”</p><p>“That’s <i>awful!”</i> Amethyst shrieked, voice cracking. “Where is he going? We have to go get him! Help him! He must be terrified right now!”</p><p>“We were ordered not to follow him!” Jasper argued.</p><p><i>“You</i> might take orders but that is <i>my</i> child!” Pearl yelled, storming towards the warp pad, but Garnet grabbed her by the arm, other hand thrown out.</p><p>“Everyone just hold still for a moment!” she bellowed. “We need to process this! We need to think! None of us are thinking, we’re all high on what Mrs. Maheswaran calls adrenaline, I can’t <i>see,</i> just.” Garnet pulled Pearl back towards Amethyst, placing her other hand on her shoulder. “Just calm down. We need to think.”</p><p><i>“I’m</i> not thinking anything,” Jasper said, jerking a thumb to her chest. She walked back to where she’d been standing before Pearl threw her against the wall and took up the diamond salute, immobile.</p><p>“Alright, you do that,” Garnet said, and brought her family into a huddle. <i>“We,</i> however, must.”</p><p>“Garnet,” Pearl asked in a voice that was all too small. “What’s going on? What do we do?”</p><p>Garnet didn’t know. More and more, she didn’t have the answers. That was her job, that was her role, and she wasn’t filling it.</p><p>“I don’t know. But we’ll figure it out.” She took Pearl’s hand, she took Amethyst’s, and she held them close to her. “Together.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So hey everyone how bout that new ep</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>